Art Class
by Mekyo-dreams
Summary: This is my first fic. Their teacher assigns that everyone draws something with hidden meanings. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Art Class

Art Class

This is my first fic please review. This is a weird thing I wrote, since I can't draw. Based on a pic that I _wish_ I could draw.

In Kyo's POV.

* * *

"Okay class," started our annoying art teacher, "Now please start your rough drafts of our new assignment. You must draw a picture that has meaning. There must also be three things to show the meaning. Get to work." She went behind her desk

What the hell!? How are we suppose to do that? As I looked around, I saw everyone doodling. Screw it! Might as well just draw a random thing before I get yelled at for doing nothing.

A couple minutes before the bell rings to symbolize our freedom, Tohru comes over next to me.

"Kyo-kun?" How is it that my name holds such importance when she says it, but just normal, or lower, when other people do? "What's your drawing about?" She asked.

"I honestly don't know." I responded. "I'm just doodling." I take this time to actually look at it. It was a picture of a meadow with a tree and it looked like the wind was blowing. There was also a fence that a girl was leaning on, her face was down, making her look sad. The tree was a couple feet away from the fence and a guy was leaning on that, his legs to his chest. It also looked cloudy. What the hell did I draw!?

"Oh. It's really great, Kyo-kun. Its very well drawn." She complimented the drawing with no meaning. That's Tohru for you. She looked at it, trying to figure out what it means.

"What about you, Tohru? What's your about?" I asked when she finally looked up.

"Nothing. Just an image that popped into my head. Its not as beautiful as your drawing." Tohru said. She always compliments things. And I love that about her.

"Well, since you saw mine. Its only fair that I see yours." I said about to get up, when that teacher decided to yell.

"Sohma Kyo-san! Why are you talking?" God, I really didn't need this.

"Because I'm bored." I'm talking back, and I don't care. I don't want to deal with this hag.

"Well, since your "bored" I'm sure that means your drawings finished. Why not explain it for the class?" She was fuckin' smirking at me. Fine if she wants to play, I'll play.

"Sure." I stand. "I just doodled. I have no idea what the fuck it is." I sit. Then the teacher glares me. Hmmph, she asked for it.

"Fine, since you don't want to tell the class was, let's ask the person you were talking to. Honda-san. Why don't you interpret it for the class?" the teacher asked. I'll bet she's thinking something like 'Ha smart-ass! You wanna tumble, then I'll embarrass her.'

"Oh, um…Okay." Tohru said as she got up. How the hell is the teacher expecting her to decipher something that even the person who drew it doesn't know what it means!?

"Well," she started. Everyone was staring at her, I don't like it. "I-uh-I think that the guy is sitting such a distance is because he thinks she's perfect. That she's so perfect that there isn't anything wrong with her and that she's out of his reach. And, uh, the reason that the clouds are darkened is because they harbor secrets from each other. Like they had a terrible past, but can't get the courage to tell the other about them."

"That's only two reasons, one more Honda-san." The teacher said. She looked like it was a masterpiece and was waiting for more of a story. That's it, the teacher officially scares me.

"I think," Tohru's continuing. "I think that the reason there's a fence is because they can't be with each other. Like, they could see each other and talk, but they can't touch, or kiss, or…hug. Like a forbidden love." Tohru was done. I just have one question. HOW THE HELL COULD SHE GET THAT FROM A DOODLE!?

"Very, very inspiring Honda-san." The teacher was fuckin' crying!

"Um…thank-you." Then the lunch bell rang.

I leave to the roof, I think Tohru was eating with her friends.

"Kyou-kun." And here she comes. Maybe I got the days mixed up. I really need to pay attention more. "Kyou-kun." She caught up. "Yuki-san has student council duties. So its just us and Momiji-san and Hatsuharu-san." She was smiling as usual.

"'Kay." Then we walk together to the roof. And of course, no ones there.

"Where the hell are they?"

"Maybe there getting their lunch." She sounded so proud of herself.

"Whatever." I mumbled. I went to the higher part of the roof.

"Kyou-kun?" I hate that she always said my name like it hold meaning. It freaked me out.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"I really like your drawing."

"Thanks. I would say the same if I knew what yours was." I responded. Looking at her. "One question though. How could you interpret a doodle like that?"

"Well, even though it was only a doodle it still holds meaning. Not everything is as meaning less as most people think. Doodles are basically like…like looking into your subconscious. So that means you have an unrequited love, ne Kyou-kun? Who?" she asked looking up at me. Talk about getting backed into a corner.

Either I tell her and get rejected, or I lie and will most likely get set up with her….the truth wins…by a little bit.

"I-I don't think I should tell you." Okay, so truth didn't win…but it was fairly close in second.

"You know who ever it is, I'll help you out." She said smiling. Guess now I have to…Damn.

"You." I looked at her. "I love you, Tohru Honda."

* * *

Please review. I have one more after this. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Art Class

Thanks to you who reviewed. This chapter is in Tohru's PoV.

* * *

"You. I love you, Tohru Honda." Those words kept replaying in my mind. I couldn't be so happy. The guy, who I love, loves me back. I was struck speechless.

But that was during lunch break. After he said that, Momiji-san and Hatsuharu-san came. Now it's almost time for school to let out.

Every time I repeat those words, I get so happy. After school I'm gonna tell him how I feel. I don't have work, and he doesn't go to the dojo today. It's perfect.

Bell Rings

Everybody got up and was packing up. I was hurrying and trying to get to him. Hana-chan and Uo-chan came up to me, though.

"You don't have work today, right?" Uo-chan asked.

"No, but I really have to get home." I tried to see if I could see him…he left. Maybe I could-

"You really need to take a break from those Sohmas. Why not come over to Hana's with me? We can have a slumber party."

"Yes. It seems like a good idea." Hana-chan said as she cam into the conversation.

"I'm really sorry, but there's something I really have to do. Today. As soon as I can, TODAY." I tried to get away, again, but, it failed.

"What is it?" Uo-chan asked me.

I was near the window and saw him. "I need to speak with Kyou-kun." Then I escaped. I quickly changed my shoes and left. When I arrived to where I saw him, he was gone. 'kami, please let him be at home.' I thought as I went there.

I saw him on the roof, with his eyes closed. He looked so peaceful.

I went inside hurrying to the roof. When I saw him, I had a smile on my face. I could finally tell him.

"Tohru." He opened his eyes. He looked sad.

"Hm?" I really wonder what he wanted.

"I'm sorry for saying that."

"for saying what?"

"For saying that I loved you." He spoke so sadly.

"But I-"

"I shouldn't have forced my feelings on you, I know you could never love me. You Probly love that kuso nezumi. Its okay. You can pretend I never said that. Just forget it. Just…just pretend I never said any of that."

"I don't want to." I said. I guess it surprised him because he sat up and was staring at me with big eyes. "Kyou-kun, I'm sorry if I gave you that impression. I don't want to forget that. It ment a lot to me. It made me so happy that you said that. I love you too, I really love you. I've always loved the cat of the zodiac and I've loved you, but I didn't want to forget my mother. But I'll still Rember her. She's my past, and you're my future, hopefully. In fact I really hope you'd forgive me. I really loved you for a while, but the fear of losing my mother kept me from actually acting on it.please don't make me forget the happiest thing that's happened to me." I looked down while waiting for a reply. Maybe he doesn't love me any more.

"Tohru?"

"Hai?"

"Come here." I sat right next to him. "Look at me." As soon as I did, I felt pressure on my lips. My eyes grew wide, but they closed as I realized that kyou was kissing me.

It felt like it lasted for ever. But when I couldn't breathe I pulled back, gasping for air. He was doing that also, and had faint pink on his cheeks, but I'm pretty sure I did also.

"Looks like were a couple, you okay with that?"

"Of course!" I said as I hugged him. We figured the curse was gone. So since he didn't trans form, we stayed like that for a while.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I really hope you liked it.


End file.
